2013/July
July 2 Inez and Vinoodh Gaga did a photoshoot with Inez and Vinoodh for ARTPOP and promo of the album. 7-02-13 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg|1 7-02-13 Inez and Vinoodh 002.jpg 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|2 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 004.jpg *Hair by Shay Ashual & Frederic Aspiras. #Sunglasses by Isabell Yalda Hellysaz. #Sunglasses by A-Morir. July 4 LittleMonsters.com Gaga changed profile photo on LittleMonsters.com, what looks like a blank wall. Gaga also liked a post which urged Little Monsters to change their profile picture to blank till Gaga comes back. 7-4-13 LittleMonsters 001.png Twitter Gaga changed her bio on Twitter: "This interface has been shutdown temporarily. Please check back for updates." She also changed her Twitter DP to a standard Twitter egg. Gaga deleted some tweets and favorited a tweet from a fan: "@ladygaga what's happening? ?:(" EGGLADYGAGA.jpg Jo Calderone Gaga on Jo's Calderone Twitter account: Jo retweeted Gaga's Tweet: :"I try to sell myself but I am really laughing, because I just love the music not the bling - ARTPOP 2013" 8:23 PM - 28 Dec 12 via web She also tweeted: :"Everybody needs somebody. I'm somebody. Need your body." 10:55 PM via web :":)" 10:56 PM via web Jo also favored a Gaga Daily tweet: :":)" 10:16 PM via web July 6 LittleMonsters.com On LittleMonsters.com, Gaga made comment post by fans who asked questions to "My ARTPOP could mean...", possible answers: A - Soon, B - Egg, C - Anything and D - Nothing. Gaga answered "C". This are lyrics from "Artpop", "My ARTPOP could mean anything". Gaga posted those lyrics on Instagram. July 11 Out and about in New York Gaga was seen out in New York City today wearing only a bra and a skirt. She was also seen in her car where she hid her face with a plush monkey and waved it's arm at the paparazzi. 7-11-13 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg 7-11-13 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg 7-11-13 Out and About in NYC 006.JPG 7-11-13 Out and About in NYC 004.JPG 7-11-13 Out and about in NYC 003.jpg * Shoes by Azzedine Alaïa Inez and Vinoodh Gagosian Gallery Gaga, DJ White Shadow, Tara Savelo, Frederic Aspiras and many others Haus of Gaga's member attended the Inez and Vinoodh Gagosian Gallery in Beverly Hills, Los Angeles. Gaga gave everyone there a skull shaped cake and an ARTPOP promo photo was debuted at this dinner. Gaga was also seen leaving the dinner. 7-11-13 Gagosian Gallery 001.jpg 7-11-13 Gagosian Gallery 003.jpg 7-11-13 Gagosian Gallery 008.jpg 7-11-13 Gagosian Gallery 006.jpg 7-11-13 Leavnig Gagosian Gallery 001.jpg 7-11-13 Leavnig Gagosian Gallery 002.jpg *Dress by Alexander McQueen ARTPOP Announcement "ARTPOP" was announced at the Inez and Vinoodh Gagosian Gallery dinner. The album is set to be released on November 11th, the single on August 19th and it's video, along with the option to pre-order ARTPOP and it's app on September 1st . A promo image from the ARTPOP photoshoot by Inez and Vinoodh was revealed. An "artRAVE" party was also announced for November 10th, preceding the app/album release and it was confirmed that Gaga would perform at the iTunes festival in September. 7-02-13 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg LittleMonsters.com Details about ARTPOP and it's app were explained on LittleMonsters.com. "Built by TechHAUS, the technological branch of HAUS OF GAGA, the app itself is a musical and visual engineering system that combines music, art, fashion, and technology with a new interactive worldwide community -- "the auras". Altering the human experience with social media, we bring ARTculture into POP in a reverse Warholian expedition. Exploring Gaga's existence as a cultural interface, the user will share in the 'adrenaline of fame' as they build and share their own projects, chat with one another, and watch in real-time on a virtual globe as ARTPOP explodes onto the physical and virtual universe at once on November 11, our "BIG BANG!" On this day HAUS OF GAGA venges with forte to bring the music industry into a new age; an age where art drives pop, and the artist once again is in control of the 'icon.' In turn, the album ARTPOP musically mirrors Gaga's creative process as she passes through the mediums of each artist she collaborates with, scoring a blueprint of her journey. The result, a "rage" of electronic passion and fury, defining each artistic process from beginning to end, ARTPOP could mean anything. But for her, this is a celebration of obsession. And on November 10, she will host an evening of artRave exhibiting Haus of Gaga's projects as well as collaborations with Inez & Vinoodh, Robert Wilson, Marina Abramovic, Jeff Koons" 7-12-13 LM.com 001.png July 12 Twitter Interscope Promotion tweeted that the title of the lead single for ARTPOP will be announced soon. :"@INTERSCOPEPROMO: To be clear-- the title of @ladygaga first single from #ARTPOP will be announced soon." July 14 Arriving at Record Plant in LA Gaga was seen arriving at a recording studio in LA, and she was also seen giving out ARTPOP promo images from her car window. 7-14-13 Arriving Recording Studio 001.png 7-14-13 Arriving Recording Studio 002.jpg *Shoes by Azzedine Alaïa *Sunglasses by Coco and Breezy July 16 Out and about in Hollywood Gaga was seen out in Los Angeles she heading to the Paramount Studios to record her new music video. 7-16-13 Out and about in LA 001.jpg 7-16-13 Out and about in LA 002.jpg 7-16-13 Out and about in LA 003.jpg 7-16-13 Out and About in LA 004.JPG July 21 At Pitchfork Music Festival Gaga attended out in Chicago with Asiel, Frederic Aspiras and Tara Savelo at the Pitchfork Music Festival today. 7-21-13 Pitchfork Festival in Chicago 001.jpg BPvvS05CQAA5gNN.jpg 7-21-13 Pitchfork Festival in Chicago 003.jpg 7-21-13 Pitchfork Festival in Chicago 004.jpg July 22 LittleMonsters.com Gaga posted on LittleMonsters.com along with a picture. :"ARTPOP as they pry the single from my bleeding fingers. its a scary thing to revisit those things underneath, the pain in your past. but all I found was raw passion. I thought I was destroyed inside. im just ready to fight. start the music." 7-22-13 LM.com 001.jpg Mastermind Ink Tattoo and Piercing Studio Gaga was in Mastermind Ink Tattoo and Piercing Studio in Chicago today where she got her septum pierced. She signed the tattoo artist's arm and he uploaded a pic of himself and Gaga to Instagram. Tara Savelo uploaded a video of Gaga getting her septum pierced on July 24th, 2013. 7-22-13 Tattoo Parlor 001.jpg 7-22-13 Tattoo Parlor 002.jpg 7-23-13 LM.com 001.jpg July 23 LittleMonsters.com Gaga posted on LittleMonsters.com along with a picture. :"MASTERMIND INK with Steve Bennett and Randy Candy. CHI" 7-23-13 LM.com 001.jpg Tara also uploaded a photo of Gaga painting on a canvas that read "Applause" along with a caption reading "26 days". This was pretty much a confirmation of "Applause" as the lead single title, especially since Gaga proceeded to comment on the picture with assumed lyrics. :"'' If only fame had an IV, baby I could bare, being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here."'' 7-23-13 LM.com 002.jpg July 24 LittleMonsters.com Gaga posted on LittleMonsters.com along with a picture. :"Documented this album/app ARTPOP project in a series of notes and books, with visual ideas and sketches throughout. i take this book everywhere." 7-24-13 LM.com 001.jpg Piercing Video Tara Savelo uploaded a video of Gaga getting her septum pierced, from July 22nd, 2013. 7-22-13 Tattoo Parlor 002.jpg July 25 It was confirmed today by MTV that Gaga would make her big comeback on the MTV Video Music Awards on August 25th, 2013, performing her new single. Posh Life A demo of a song Gaga had co-written called "Posh Life" leaked onto Internet. Gaga recorded a demo of this song on May 30th, 2013 with Dallas Austin. Gaga gave this song to R&B group TLC to use on their 5th studio album. Gaga commented on the leak on LittleMonsters.com herself saying: :"not artpop. very old song i wrote it about POSH! my friend from brooklyn/les who had moved to NY. he was in the Monsterball . TLC loved it." July 26 Twitter Gaga tweeted: :"1ST SINGLE FROM ARTPOP COMES AUG.19 #24DAYS" And she changed her avatar to a photo from the Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP photoshoot. Gaga also posted this photo on LittleMonsters.com 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg July 27 Watermill Center Benefit Auction Gaga attended the auction with Marina Abramović. It was rumored that Gaga purchased a large stone at this auction. 7-27-13 Watermill Center Benefit Auction 001.jpg 7-27-13 Watermill Center Benefit Auction 002.jpg 7-27-13 Watermill Center Benefit Auction 003.jpg 7-27-13 Watermill Center benefit Auction 004.jpg 7-27-13 Watermill Center Benefit Auction 005.jpg 7-27-13 Watermill Center Benefit Auction 006.jpg 01_28129 (1).jpg 01_28129.jpg 01_28229 (1).jpg *Outfit by Louise Leconte. *Black Jewelry by Annelise Michelson. *Bag by Hermès. *Shoes by Azzedine Alaïa. LittleMonsters.com Gaga posted a photo of her and Marina at the Watermill Center Benefit Auction with the caption: "Mars with Marina" 7-27-13 LM.com 001.jpg July 28 Twitter & LittleMonsters.com Gaga tweeted about her upcoming single, "Applause". She also tweeted another promo image for ARTPOP by Inez and Vinoodh. Later that evening she announced that the Applause single cover will revealed by Woman's Wear Daily on their site and that she'll be on the magazine which arrives on news stands the following day. She also tweeted the Applause single cover herself, also by Inez and Vinoodh. Gaga also posted the promo image and Applause single cover on LittleMonsters.com :"Due to public anticipation ITUNES will now offer preorder for ARTPOP album/app AUG 19 the same day you can purchase my new single 'Applause'" :"Here is a promo image of this exciting Single Release + Pre-Order AUG. 19 http://bplane.co/SH3nqv ''" 7-28-13 LM.com 001.jpg :"''Artwork for new single 'Applause' comes tonight on @womensweardaily's site for coverprint on newstands 2moro. Photography Inez+Vinoodh -GAGA" :"Artwork for new single 'Applause' in HQ. pic.twitter.com/er0GPxOI17" Applause cover.jpg July 29 Woman's Wear Daily Gaga was featured in this newspaper which went on news stands today. The evening before, they revealed the single cover for "Applause", along with an interview with Gaga. To read the interview click here. 7-29-13 WWD Cover.jpg July 30 LittleMonsters.com Gaga posted on LittleMonsters.com that she wants her fans to ignore Perez Hilton's recent mean behavior towards her. :"monsters, i promise you this will happen for the duration of the campaign with him. in the sincerest way i can tell you that none of this bothers me so it should not bother you. ok my lil babies? pay him no mind. try to practice acceptance and tolerance even when its difficult. -GAGA" July 31 Twitter Gaga tweeted some Applause lyrics. :"give me that thing that I love put your hands up make 'em touch A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E" Gaga also answered questions about the ARTPOP app and announced that the ARTPOP app is free and that you can either purchase the music through the app or buy the music in the iTunes store. :"Yes available on ITUNES & GooglePlay RT @HausOfLenise: @ladygaga girl, thank you very much for making available the artpop app for Androids" :"RT @TM_RELOADED: @ladygaga will the album come with the app, or both seperate?" :"The ARTPOP app is Free, available in App Stores on your device. You can purchase the music through the ARTPOP app once it's downloaded." :"Or you can purchase the album at the music store+download the free app separately at the app store. -GAGA" :"The App is Available Worldwide" :"Yes RT@WesleyJvonRoy: @ladygaga will we still be able to get the PHYSICAL copy of ARTPOP in stores?" :"The APP is in essence, an interactive jewel case. -GAGA" :"Yes on Nov. 11 @ChikinBitch: @ladygaga will monsters be able to socialize through the ARTPOP app?" :"Yes. 8/19 you download app placeholder RT @iamtmalmnd: How do u preorder the app? Is it available to download as a placeholder on Aug 19th?" Gaga also announced that the Applause music video will debut on August 19th, 2013 as well, the same day the single itself is released. :"The single 'Applause' and it's MUSIC VIDEO will BOTH debut on same day. ARTPOP. 8/19 -GAGA" Timeline Category:2013 fashion